Flavored Kisses
by Bernsteinnixe
Summary: Glorfindel is suffering from an ailment:love, and Elrond has quite an interesting remedy.


Title: Flavored Kisses Author: Bernsteinnixe Email: Bernsteinnixeyahoo.com Website: http:www.tolkiensnaughtyelves.com Rating: R Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel Summary: Glorfindel is suffering from an ailment: love, and Elrond has quite an interesting interesting remedy....  
  
"I can find no sign of illness. You appear to be in perfect health. However, I know that if I just let you go, you will be back again tomorrow; tell me again what ails you so that we may find a solution."  
  
Elrond was right. Glorfindel was not ill at all. He knew exactly what the problem was. He was in love, in love with the Lord of Rivendell. He only feigned illness as an excuse to spend more time alone with the object of his secret affection.  
  
"Well, at night I cannot sleep. I feel restless and spend hours tossing and turning. When I wake up in the morning I can hardly force myself out of bed. Sometimes I feel sad, for no reason, and often find that I am lazy. I easily become irritated and tense. I am simply not myself..." He looked Elrond, trying to appear genuinely concerned.  
  
"Hmm... I think I know what ails you," the lord said, after moment of silent thought.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Elrond gave a low chuckle, "Aye, you are in love."  
  
"Is there a remedy... for love?" Glorfindel asked, curious as the where the conversation would lead.  
  
"Nay, not for love... but if you truly do suffer from the ailments you have just spoken of, then there is something I could do to rid you of your troubles."  
  
'I know there is,' thought the warrior. "What would you do?" he asked.  
  
"I would heal you with kisses."  
  
"W...with kisses?" asked Glorfindel, his eyes wide with shock. He had not expected that... His heart fluttered in his chest and he tried to maintain his composure as the lord came nearer, so near that he could feel his warm breath on his face and the heat of Elrond's body against his.  
  
"Aye, with kisses," the dark-haired Elf answered, his eyes burning into Glorfindel's. "I would feed them to you intermittently throughout the day.  
  
"In the morning, if you were tired, I would shower you with mint kisses..."  
  
"Mint kisses?" Glorfindel interrupted. "What, exactly, are mint kisses?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They are light and refreshing. They invigorate your senses and make your skin tingle. Mint kisses can be anything from quick pecks on your lips to enticing licks all over your throbbing Elfhood." Glorfindel swallowed hard and Elrond smirked, seeing the effect he had on the gorgeous blonde.  
  
He turned, and began to walk in slow circles around his patient, his silvery robe dragging on the floor behind him. "Should you be sad, I would remedy your melancholy with strawberry kisses. Their light-hearted and playful nature would undoubtedly bring a smile to your face, and a sparkle to your eyes.  
  
"If you were feeling stressed out or weary after a hard day, I would feed you relaxing chamomile kisses to ease your tension and ease your nerves.  
  
"During those times when you suffer from laziness, I would make use of slow, titillating, strategically placed licorice kisses in hopes of rekindling your interest in physical activity."  
  
The images Glorfindel created in his mind awakened his need. His heart was pounding so hard he wondered if Elrond could hear it. He had never imagined that this stern; reserved Elf would say such things. The Lord of Rivendell stopped in front of him again, looking deep into mithril colored eyes; the corners of his lips curved upwards in a wicked smile.  
  
"And at night, were you restless and unable to sleep, I would wear you out with fiery, cinnamon kisses. Passionate, fervent, intoxicating kisses that would make you burn with desire, make your body weep, and then suck you dry."  
  
The blonde warrior's lips quivered as he tried to find his voice. "And once I was healed?"  
  
"Then I would further seduce you with vanilla kisses: kisses that are innocent by day, and erotic by night—expressions of lust and need, as well as of love and adoration."  
  
"Have you the same ailment as I?" Glorfindel asked, his lips brushing against Elrond's as he spoke.  
  
"Aye," whispered the lord, as their mouths met to initiate the first of many sinfully delicious kisses given that night.  
  
The End 


End file.
